


Delicate

by temptresslove



Series: Ficlet Dump [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “Is this because I won’t fuck you?” Tom looked amused, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips.Harry looked away, embarrassed but prideful. Because yes. It was because he wouldn’t fuck Harry. But he didn’t have to say it out loud just to stroke the man’s ego.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I really wanted to write. It was just a drabble idea, really. With Harry just wanting to help Tom with his necktie. I hope you enjoy!

Tom was doing the final buttons of his button-down shirt.

It was ridiculous, how the fabric clung to him like second skin, and how he looked so effortlessly put together. _Handsome_ was an understatement. His husband was flawless as always. Clean and perfect—not a single strand of hair out of order. The quintessential alpha.

 _Harry’s_ alpha. 

Harry hummed in satisfaction as he was reminded that only he could mess up Tom’s perfect facade and see him completely _wrecked_.

“Love,” he called. Tom stopped midway in tying his necktie and looked at him. Harry stood up from their bed and stretched out his hands. “Let me.” But before Harry could touch him, Tom’s hand stopped his own.

“No,” he said simply. “You have to rest. Go back to bed.”

Harry huffed. “I’m not that weak that I can’t tie a knot." 

“Harry,” Tom warned. “The healers said it would be delicate. _We_ know it’s delicate.”

Harry sighed. Tom had always been so overprotective even before this. And now, well, he just became overbearing. It was just a stupid tie.

“Tom, I’m stronger than I look,” Harry said exasperated. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

“Harry,” Tom warned again.

“For crying out loud, just let me do this! Merlin! I barely get to do anything all day!” Tom’s hands loosened their grip on his.

“Love,” Tom said softly. “You are carrying my _pups_ , I will not risk anything. Not your health or theirs.”

The air suddenly shifted. Harry could breathe the pheromones Tom was releasing, calming him down, suddenly feeling lightheaded and sleepy.

“I didn’t choose to get knocked up with three children, Tom,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck instead, resting his head on Tom’s chest, breathing in his scent. “It’s your alpha seed. _Of course_ , it _had_ to be a litter.” Harry rolled his eyes as Tom smirked.

“You love it, though,” Tom murmured grabbing his chin up for a kiss. “I know I do. Look at you, all swollen.” He kissed Harry again, slowly, and carefully, as if anything more would break him. But Harry wanted more.

“Tom,” he whined. Harry could feel the slick. And he knew Tom could smell it too. “More,” he said. Harry desperately kissed Tom again running his hands through his hair, thoroughly enjoying ruining it, claiming Tom. The grunt that came deep from Tom’s chest excited Harry.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he moaned. “ _Fuck me_.”

A low growl escaped Tom and before Harry knew what was happening, he was pushed to the bed quite harshly, Tom pinning down his body with his own.

Well. So much for being _delicate_.

“ _Omega_ ,” Tom’s eyes were darker than they usually were. “Behave yourself,” he growled.

But Harry knew that Tom barely had control when Harry started begging and mewling like a proper omega, so submissive to his alpha. And he was already hard, Harry could feel it.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he moaned again. “P-please.” He grinded against Tom, knowing full well that he was already at his breaking point.

But suddenly Tom stood up. He looked at Harry and turned around.

“You will not distract me with your begging,” he said coldly. He sounded so domineering that all it did was make Harry even more aroused. He knew Tom could smell him, and the alpha was trying his hardest to resist. “I’m already running late,” he said finally finishing his tie.

Harry whimpered. He was pregnant. He was aroused. He was begging. He was submissive. And yet his alpha husband did not care. He was ignoring him, and he was leaving. Leaving Harry while he was obviously in need.

Was he not that desirable anymore? It was the weight gain, he was sure. But who didn’t put on a few pounds while carrying a _fucking_ litter? It was normal. Tom had never refused Harry before. Tom always fucked him _senseless_.

But now…

Tom must’ve smelled Harry’s anxiety in the air. Because he was on their bed again, his alpha instincts taking over, holding Harry against himself.

“What’s wrong, love?” Oh, like he didn’t know what’s wrong.

“You—“ Harry sniffled. “You bastard!” He started crying pushing Tom away. “You s-said… you said you’d love me forever!” He sounded childish, Harry knew, in a normal mental state, he would’ve hated himself for feeling so many emotions. But he was hormonal. And his alpha was an asshole.

Tom stayed silent, which just angered Harry more.

“Well?!” he demanded. “It’s true, then?! You don’t love me anymore?” he was screaming and he sounded hysterical but Harry didn’t care.

Then, Tom laughed—a rich syrupy laugh that set Harry on edge.

“You asshole! Now you’re just laughing at my pain, you sick bas—“

“Is this because I won’t fuck you?” Tom looked amused, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips.

Harry looked away, embarrassed but prideful. Because yes. It was because he wouldn’t fuck Harry. But he didn’t have to say it out loud just to stroke the man’s ego.

“You’re _pregnant_ , Harry,” he said slowly as if explaining to a child. “With a litter. With multiple pups,” he elaborated.

“So?” Harry hissed. “You _never_ denied me before. You _never_ had this amount of control.”

“Well, I have to have one now, don't I?” he said seriously. He lifted Harry’s chin up. “The healers warned us, Harry. Litters are almost unheard of nowadays—“ Harry snorted. It was so like Tom to stroke his own ego even when he was comforting Harry. “—it’s dangerous for you. We have to be careful.”

Harry didn’t say anything. What Tom was saying was true. Harry knew this. But they could be slow, couldn’t they? Tom could be gentle.

“Harry,” Tom sighed as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. “You know how I get.” Harry does know. Tom didn’t have a gentle bone in his body. He was always so rough, so aggressive, so _demanding_. Harry tried not to whimper at the thought. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt our children.”

“Just a little bit, Tom,” he pleaded. “I just need… You can smell me. I need—I need _you_.”

Tom was silent for a while, contemplating. “Alright,” he acquiesced. Harry grew excited forgetting his anger in an instant. “Not all the way,” Tom added. “Just my hands and mouth.”

“Yes, _alpha_ ,” Harry purred in anticipation. 

It was fine. He would agree to anything. And it wasn’t like Tom could resist Harry when he felt just how wet he was. And he would beg and tease and do all the little things that Harry knew drove Tom crazy. 

Tom was an alpha after all. And Harry will be damned if he didn’t get what he wanted to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so frustrating to get an idea from your head down to paper. But I've been challenging myself to write even though I don't know how or where to begin or where to go, so this is the result. I still hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
